


Rey and Ben are Gryffindors: a Reylo Meta

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts Houses, Meta, Reylo Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Saving a meta I wrote on tumblr making a claim that Rey and Ben are both Gryffindors.





	Rey and Ben are Gryffindors: a Reylo Meta

**Author's Note:**

> Just saving a meta I originally posted on tumblr: pulltothelight  
> the original post is here: https://pulltothelight.tumblr.com/post/178203627141/rey-and-kylo-ren-are-gryffindors

Gryffindor traits consist of bravery, chivalry, nerve, courage, and daring oftentimes to the point of short-temperedness and recklessness.

Beginning with Rey, we see that she is 

  * Brave and Courageous
    * when we see her pilot the Falcon the first time
    * face down Kylo Ren on StarKiller Base
    * Finds Luke Skywalker and later confronts him about his treatment of his nephew
  * Chivalrous
    * especially to droids
    * She does not trade BB-8 for portions
    * she fixes BB-8′s antenna
    * she charges Finn to retrieve BB-8′s master’s jacket
  * Nerve and Daring
    * Taking the Falcon from Niima Outpost
    * Every interaction with Kylo Ren
      * It takes a lot of nerve to waltz into Kylo Ren’s mind and tell him flat out that he’s afraid he will never become as strong as Darth Vader
      * She called him “Murderous Snake”
    * Rey Shoots First
      * Twice. Once on Takodona, second the first time the Force Bond connects them.
  * Reckless
    * She shipped herself in escape pod to the First Order Flagship to try to turn Ben Solo
  * Short-Tempered
    * She fricking faced Luke Skywalker because his actions led to the creation of Kylo Ren
    * Her chasing down Finn for the jacket



As for Kylo Ren, it gets a little Tricky. I personally am enamored with his Ravenclaw aspects(calligraphy set, ancient saber design, “YOU NEED A TEACHER! I CAN SHOW YOU THE WAYS OF THE FORCE!”) but he’s the walking embodiment of a Reckless Short-Tempered Gryffindor, and with him, you need to remember that it’s not a “all good guys go to Gryffindor all bad guys go to Slytherin” dimorphic, but more of a “what does the person themselves view as important”

  * Killing Snoke is Incredibly Brave and reckless, and especially when considering that he killed Snoke to save Rey, you may even say that that is Chivalrous
  * He’s amazingly reckless, especially when injured, most noticeably on StarKiller Base.
    * He’s showing his nerve and daring and so much recklessness when he chases after Rey and Finn 
  * Chivalry
    * There’s so much knighthood imagery and themes through Kylo Ren
    * Shouting “TRAITOR” at Finn, showing that dissension is not an admirable trait. If one of your soldiers ran off, and joined the enemy, you’d be pretty pissed off too.
    * “You’re my guest” to Rey. 
    * All of his interactions with Rey? He is so soft with her like what the heck buddy, you do not bridal carry your enemy? You don’t ask why the Force is connecting you when she just shot at you? You don’t even mention that she sliced your face up?
  * Short-Tempered
    * Every single temper tantrum 
  * He is not essentially a brave person. Cocky yes, but that’s to hide his deep internalized self-doubts
  * He’s desperate to prove himself, and if there is anywhere to prove himself, it’s Gryffindor
  * Also, he is definitely not Slytherin. that boy is about as cunning as a bag of rocks. The most cunning thing he ever did was Kill Snoke, but that was a half-concocted plan akin to any plan Han Solo ever pulled off, and his single-eyed determination of get rid of Snoke because he hurt Rey without knowing how he’s actually going to do it is such a Gryffindor move




End file.
